It starts with goodbye
by RandomlyRandomGirl
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is changed by a nomad and is now a vampire. What happens when Bella, her coven, and the Cullen's move back to Forks 100 years later at the same time? will Bella and Edward get back together? Please Review.
1. Goodbye

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 1

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" Edward said, speaking slowly and precisely as his cold topaz eyes watched my face.

It took me a minute to recover from what he said enough to talk.

"You...don't....want me?" I said slowly, trying to grasp the meaning of his words.

"No" he replied coldly.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again, then I looked at my feet.

"I'm not human Bella, I'm not going to act like something I'm not any longer" he said without emotion.

My mind was racing, I could barely hear what he said next.

"Your no good for me Bella" he said even colder then before.

I knew this was not a lie as soon as he said it, I always knew that I was no good for him, I was so plain, and he looked like an angel.

"If...if thats what you want" I said, my voice surprisingly calm as I looked up to see the cold hard topaz. 

He turned his head away from me and nodded.

"It is"

Those two words tore me up inside, but I wouldn't..... couldn't.... let it show.

I nodded numbly.

"Goodbye Edward." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

"Before I go I want you to do me a favor" he said looking at me again.

"Anything" I vowed, returning his stare. I was glad that I could do one last thing for him.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid" he said.

Then after a pause he added "Do you understand?"

I nodded again, I couldn't talk, I was in too much pain, and I knew that if I tried to talk then I would just end up crying.

"I'm thinking of Charlie of course, he needs you. Take care of yourself for him" Edward said as I nodded helplessly.

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you though anything like this again, you can go on with your life without any more interference from me, it will be as if I'd never existed." He said, still without a single emotion showing. 

"Don't worry, time heals all wounds for your kind" he said after a minute of silence.

"And your memories?" I asked.

"Well I won't forget, but my kind are very easily distracted" Edward answered, brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again." he said finely.

"Alice isn't coming back." I realized.

My best friend left me without saying goodbye.

"No. They are already gone" he replied, and I thought of how the family I thought loved me, left.

**Why? ** I didn't understand why they would just leave like that........ unless........ they really don't love me...... but I couldn't believe that, Esme was like a mother to me and Carlisle was like a father..... and everyone else had become like family............ how could it be true?

"Goodbye Bella" Edward said breaking me out of my thoughts and turning to leave.

"Wait!" I pleaded, even though I knew it was useless.

"Take care of yourself" Edward ordered as he pinned my arms to my sides, kissed my forehead, and then disappeared. 

After he disappeared I tried to follow him, walking and walking until I was too exhausted to even move.

I fell to the ground and stared blankly at nothing.

–

After what seemed like hours, a cold hard hand shook me and someone said softly "Bella.....Bella" I knew that voice, it was Victoria.

I didn't try to run, I wanted to die. Why not just let her kill me and get it over with?

I waited for her to lunge at me but she never did, I looked up at her confused, expecting to see hate in her eyes but all I saw was worry.

Wait........Victoria was worried about me?

Victoria noticed the way I was looking at her and she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I don't want to kill you anymore......... I guess you could say I've given up on avenging James." she said slowly.

I was confused. Why didn't she want to avenge James?

Victoria kept going "I have finally accepted that no matter what I do, nothing will bring him back, I refuse to keep trying to ruin your life as well."

I nodded understandingly.

I had forgotten about Ed... _him_ and...... all the others, for a few minutes, but when I remembered, it crashed down on me like a tidal wave.

Victoria watched me worriedly before saying. "I was watching, I don't know how a person could do that to someone." She started shaking her head.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I started sobbing, I just let it all out. Victoria pulled me into her arms and hugged me, I sobbed into her shoulder until I had no tears left to cry.

"We should get you back to your father, he's already sent out a search party looking for you." Victoria said after a moment of silence.

I gasped. "How long have I been out here!?"

"Four hours" Victoria replied standing up before bending down and helping me up.

"Do you want me to carry you back?" Victoria asked me.

"Yes please......... and could you put me down before we get there, normally you shouldn't be able to carry me................." I said, thinking about what everyone would think about her carrying me. It really would look suspicious.

–

Victoria put me down when we were close to the searching party and we started walking towards them when a strong breeze came from the direction we were going, Victoria stiffened and her eyes widened.

"Bella I need to go." she said quickly, looking around her.

"You'll....... you'll come back won't you?" I asked quietly, panicking on the inside. I hadn't known her for long, but we were already friends, and I didn't know if I could handle her leaving me as well.

Victoria seeing the panic in my eyes hugged me and said "I'll come to your room when you go to bed, but I've really got to go now" she smiled reassuringly then ran back the way we came.

I went to the searching party and told them I got lost. When everyone knew that I was safe they went back to their homes to get some needed rest.

When Charlie and I got home I told him that I was tired, I said my goodnight before going to my room. I was too tired to change so I just crawled into bed and fell asleep.

–

I woke up to the window opening, I kept my eyes closed hoping that it had all been a bad dream and I would soon feel Edwards arms holding me in their stone embrace, I opened my eyes when nothing happened and gasped to see a pare of crimson eyes staring down at me.

Suddenly teeth were sinking into my neck, and soon after I was on fire.


	2. Changes

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 2

**3 Days Later**

When all the fire was gone I opened my eyes and was amazed to find that I could see everything from dust specks to an amazing color that I had never seen before.

I was lying on a bed in what appeared to be to be a log cabin. I sat up and looked around.

It was a small one room cabin with a window on each side of the door that was on the other side of the room. The only things inside the cabin besides the bed I was lying on was a small table that was pushed up into a corner on the far left side of the room with two chairs pushed into it and a fire place on my right.

Someone walked though the door and my instincts took over, I jumped off the bed and crouched down growling.

The growl disturbed me, but I stayed in my crouched position just in case. When I saw it was Victoria I straightened up and she stared at me shocked.

After a minute Victoria shook her head a little, as if to clear it.

"Lets go hunting, I'm amazed you didn't attack me when you saw me." she said staring at me in wonder.

I shifted nervously.

"Is anything wrong with that?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, nothing is wrong with that at all! In fact, that's good. You seem have great control over yourself" she replied smiling.

What? Am I a weird vampire just like I was a weird human? Ed...... _he_ couldn't read my mind when I was human, and now I'm not acting like a normal newborn? It's not like I want to be like a normal newborn, no I don't at all. But... can't I be normal just once? Is that too much to ask?

I must have been making a face because Victoria said started talking.

"Let's go hunting, your throat must be hurting a lot" she said, nodding to the door.

I hadn't noticed the burning, but when she mentioned it, it came at me full force.

I winced.

"Yes please" I said weakly, trying to smile, but having it come out as more of a grimace.

"Okay, let's go" Victoria said, leading me outside. She started running and I followed behind her quickly.

Running was amazing, I could now understand why theyliked it so much.

After a while I started wondering where we were going. Wasn't there be deer close by?

I was about to ask her when a breeze ruffled my hair, bringing a delicious scent towards me. I immediately ran ahead of Victoria, following the smell.

I abruptly stopped, seeing a small group of humans.

Just when I was about to pounce on the unsuspecting humans I realized what I was about to do.

I stopped, horrified, before turning and running.

I kept running tell I couldn't smell them anymore, but I didn't stop, I just kept running, uncaring to where I would end up.

Eventuality I stopped by a stream and fell to my knees, putting my face in my hands,

**How could I even think of doing something like that? What kind of monster have I become? **

"_**A vampire remember," **_my subconscious said, replying to my question._** "You wanted this, you wanted to be changed." **_It said, continuing on.

**But that was when I was with **_**him **_I argued back__**I wanted to be with him forever........ but now..... he's gone........ he doesn't want me anymore.........**

And at those last thoughts I started crying, unable to stop.

–

I don't know how long I stayed there crying, unaware that someone had approached me until they put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Victoria staring down at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked me softy, kneeling down beside me.

"Everything" I cried.

"Almost attacking the humans, _him_......" at the thought of him I broke off crying again, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together.

Victoria hugged me, letting me cry on her shoulder just like when I was in the forest after he left me.

–

When I stopped crying Victoria asked me a question that seemed to have been bugging her for a while.

"Why did almost attacking humans upset you?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

I then remembered that she was a human drinker.

"It's wrong. I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to be the reason that women becomes widowed. I don't want to be the reason that peoples children won't come home. I don't want to be the reason that men won't see their wifes again. I don't want to be the reason for all their grief. They have life's too, even if they don't live as long as vampires do, that just gives us more reason to leave them alone and let them live their lives to the fullest extent."

I stopped ranting and looked at Victoria since I had looked away while I was talking.

She looked thoughtful and so I stayed quite while she thought it over.

Finely she spoke.

"You've got a good point there Bella, they do have life's to live......... no matter how pathetic their lives are." she said, snorting at the end. I couldn't help but smile.

"So your going to become a vegetarian?" she asked me after a minute.

"Yes" I replied. I had decided when I found out about vampires that I would do the best I could to not become a human drinker.

"I suppose I'll try out being a vegetarian for a little while" she said, looking thoughtful.

"Okay" I said, excited that she was going to give it a try.

I then remembered that I still haven't fed and my throat was starting to hurt unbearably.

Victoria realized that as well and she spoke up.

"Okay, it's time that you fed, I can imagine how much your throat is hurting right now."

I nodded and we both stood up.

I then decided to ask the question that I had been wondering about since I woke up.

"Victoria, where are we?" I asked. I was pretty sure we weren't in Washington anymore. But I didn't have any idea where we were.

She looked at me surprised at the random question but answered it anyway.

"We're in a forest in Derbyshire"

_Derbyshire? As in the Derbyshire in Pride and Prejudice? Wow._ I thought, I had always wanted to come here.

And with that last thought Victoria and I went to hunt. It was Victoria's first time hunting animals and my first time hunting at all.


	3. Meeting the Owen's

Chapter 3

**10 years later**

It's been ten years since I've been changed and Victoria became a vegetarian vampire.

Currently we are living in the mountain's hunting.

We stopped in a clearing and split up, going two different ways.

I stopped and scented the air, I could scent bear near by and took off after it.

The bear was in middle of a small clearing.

I was about to jump on the it when someone knocked me over, I kicked them off me, stood up, and backed away, the man who had knocked into me snarled and ran at me, I dodged and ran, but before I could get to far he jumped on top of me.

Before I could react, someone pulled him off of me, threw him, and stood in front of me.

It was Victoria, she must have heard the fight and come to see what was going on.

Her red hair whipped in the wind as she crouched down and growled at him, I couched down as well, ready to help.

He snarled back and ran at us.

But before he could get to us a man grabbed him, pushed him to the ground and held his arms behind his back.

Two other vampires came out of the trees behind him and looked to see what was going on.

"JACK!! stop that this instant!" the man that grabbed him yelled, the man that attacked me, Jack, I think, stopped struggling and seemed to come back to his senses.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"I am so sorry! I was hunting and when I saw you about to eat on the bear that I was going to, I immediately thought that the bear was mine and attacked you " he said.

"It's fine, I understand, it's not your fault, you were acting from instinct"

He face screwed up in confusion. "how come you weren't acting from instinct? Especially when your hunting? " he asked me as the other man got off him and he stood up.

"I snapped out of it when you knocked me over, I seem to be a weird vampire" I answered, as I made a face.

Victoria just rolled her eyes at me, and explained to them what I meant "she has great control over her blood lust. The first time we went hunting she insisted that she hunt animals, we came upon some humans while hunting, but before she killed them, she realized what she was going to do and ran.

The other vampires stared at me in amazement.

I started to get uncomfortable so I tried to get the attention off me. "who are you?"

The man that had grabbed the vampire that was attacking me answered "my name is Andrew, this is my mate Amanda" he gestured to a pretty brown haired women who was 5' 7 and looked about 24 "and this is Cassidy" he then gestured to a girl who had golden brown hair, was 5' 6 and looked about 16 years old, "and this, is Jack, Cassidys mate" Jack the one that attacked me, was 6 feet tall and had black hair and seemed to be about 17. They all had golden eyes.

Andrew looked about 26 with dark brown hair, and was 6 feet tall.

I smiled a little and said "my name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella, and this is Victoria."

Andrew then asked me politely, "do you have a coven? Or is it just you and Victoria?"

I shook my head, "no, it's just us"

He nodded.

"Where do you live? Do you live in the mountain's or are you just hunting here?" Amanda asked.

"We're just hunting here" I replied, "we live near the mountain's in a cabin though."

She nodded, "how about we go to our house, it's not far from here, and it looks like it's going to rain" it was true, there were dark storm clouds gathering.

Andrew nodded "I agree, would you like to come to our house to talk?"

I looked over at Victoria and she just shrugged.

I looked back over at Andrew and nodded.

Andrew smiled and turned the way they came and started running, his coven fallowed him and so did Victoria and I.

–

When we got to the house Amanda insisted to give us a tour of the house before we talked.

Their house wasn't big and spectacular or anything like that, but it had a homey feel to it.

It was one story house with a downstairs, Amanda's and Andrews room were on the main floor, while Jacks and Cassidys was downstairs, they also had two guest rooms in the downstairs.

I found out that they had a lot of money, but they didn't believe in buying big houses and stuff like that that they wouldn't even use that much, if they had enough rooms for everyone, a few guest rooms and everything worked, then they were happy.

When we were done we went to the living room.

In the living room there was two couches and a love seat.

Jack and Cassidy sat on the love seat, Amanda and Andrew sat on one of the couches, and me and Victoria sat the the other.

Then, we starting talking.

**2 months later**

I was sitting on a couch in middle of reading Pride and Prejudice again when the phone started ringing, sighing, I got up, putting the bookmark in and setting it down.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hi Bella!" Cassidy replied.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" I asked.

"Andrew would like you and Victoria to come over, he wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay, we'll be over in about 30 minutes."

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and walked over to Victoria, who was sitting down thinking.

"Victoria, Andrew would like us to come over, he wants to talk to us about something."

Victoria nodded, stood up and ran out the door, I fallowed her.

We lived in a cabin in the middle of the mountain's, it was bigger then the one I woke up in, but it reminded me of it.

–

When we got there Cassidy was waiting outside for us, she smiled when she saw us and motioned us into the house.

In the past two months I had gotten to know them a lot better, Andrew was like a father, but he would laugh with us about things, and joke, he wasn't the all serious kind of father, but he was serious, also they used his last name from when he was human, Owen.

Amanda had a motherly nature and loved kids, she would sometimes bake some cookies, buy milk, and go to the orphanage to give them to the children, (she was pretty good at cooking from what I'd heard from the kid's at the orphanage.) She, just like her husband, would join in the fun as well.

Jack was very sweet and calm, he was also very gentlemanly, but he also had a playful side.

Cassidy is playful and fun, she has a hot temper when in a bad mood or provoked, she is a tom boy as well, she is also friendly and is goofy at times.

Andrew and Cassidy are the only ones in their coven who have powers, Andrew can see what your power is, but he can't see mine, but he said it wasn't that hard to guess, he says I am a shield, I block some vampires powers, but I can't block powers that have things to do with my body, like Alice, Jasper, and _his_ powers, he can't be completely sure unless I can somehow learn to lower my shield, so he can find out, I guess that's why _he_ couldn't read my mind.

I flinched, **Stop thinking about them! It's been 10 years, you should be over them! **But the truth was, that I hadn't gotten over them, I wasn't sure if I ever would.

Cassidys power is illusions, she can't do big illusions like making an illusion of another person, but she can change you eye color the color it was when you were human, even if she doesn't know what it was, and she can also do it for other small things. Cassidy is also, somehow able to block her mind like I can, but she can't expand it like a shield, Andrew says that it's not a power and he has no idea how she does it, neither does she, and somehow she can make it so I can see her illusions, I wondered how she does it, but again, she doesn't know how either.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we got to the living room, Amanda, Andrew and Jack were there already, smiling at me and Victoria as we walked in.

We sat down and waited for Andrew to begin.

"Now, I bet your wondering why I had Cassidy call you here," he began.

Cassidy giggled "Obviously" she said, giggling some more.

Andrew just smiled at her and chuckled a little before continuing. "Amanda, Cassidy, Jack and I, would love it if you two would join our coven."

I stared at them in shock, Cassidy and Jack were grinning and Amanda and Andrew were smiling.

I looked over at Victoria and saw that she was just as shocked as me, but it was soon replaced with a smile.

We made eye contact and I looked at her questionably, she understood me and nodded in reply.

I turned back to Andrew and answered for both of us. "We would love to."


	4. Moving in

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

**90 years later**

"Everyone please come into the living room." I looked away from my window when I heard Andrew calling us.

**I bet he wants to talk about us moving again.**

I was in the living room in less then a second, I sat on a one person couch and waited for him to start, everyone else was already in the room when I arrived.

"I bet most of you have already guessed that I want to talk about us moving again. Does anyone have a suggestion of where we could go?" he looked around the room at us, everyone was thinking but no one seemed to come up with anything.

"How about Forks?" everyones heads shot up when Amanda had suggested Forks. Everyone knew my history, and everyone knew about _them_.

"I don't think we should go there Amanda, Bella..........." I cut Andrew off before he could finish. "Yes we can Andrew" I said in a low voice. "I can't hid from my past any longer, I bet that they probably aren't even there. We can move to Forks, it's the perfect place for us.

Andrew smiled at me and we figured out everything else, then went hunting.

–

Two days later we were all ready to leave. I was going to ride in Jacks car with Cassidy, and Victoria was going in Andrew's car with Amanda.

Jack drove the car and Cassidy got to pick the music, she didn't really just like one band, but there was some that she liked more then others, so when ever she would turn on music it was by random people. It didn't matter who did the song, it mattered if she liked it.

I started singing along with Cassidy and soon Jack had joined in as well.

After a while of singing everyone stopped and just sat quietly listening to the music.

–

I looked at our new house as we drove up. It was pretty big, there would be enough rooms for everyone and extras that we could use for visitors, not that we got that many visitors, but it was good to be prepared. And, Cassidy liked to have a painting room, she loved to paint and have a place in the house that she could have to herself to think.

One of the first things she'd do after we got everything moved into the house was paint her painting room. She liked it to be a room with a good view out of the window, and she really liked it when she could see the sunset though the window.

It was a three story house and it had 16 rooms. Four bedrooms, three guest rooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a hall, a living room, a library, and Cassidys studio.

It was bigger then what we usually had, but it was one of the only ones available, and it was the only one that they thought would work for us, a bit bigger then we usually had, but off the main road and a bit into the forest.

I didn't notice Cassidy come up to me until she started talking.

"I think this house is perfect. I was thinking about asking Andrew and Amanda for a bigger house the next time we moved." She grinned then went upstairs.

I went upstairs to look for a room.

–

We finished packing and we went to the living room.

Andrew made sure everyone was there when he started talking. "I've volunteered at the hospital and I start in three days, and you all will start school in three days. I've already signed you all up."

Everyone nodded, but before anyone could leave, Cassidy spoke up.

"Tell me before you go to work and I'll change your eyes. And Jack and I are going to Port Angeles and get some paints for my studio. Does anyone want us to pick up anything for you?"

Everyone thought for a minute. Everyone but Amanda shook their heads. Then Amanda spoke. "Maybe Everyone should come, we should get some warmer clothes, to help keep up appearances."

Cassidy, Jack, Victoria and I all groaned, none of us liked shopping for clothes, Amanda didn't mind it, but we sure didn't like it, and Andrew was neutral about it, but I had a feeling he didn't like it either.

"But Amanda, we came here from somewhere cold, why do we need more warm clothes?" Cassidy complained.

"Because we need more and it's better to be safe then sorry."

Cassidy grumbled an okay then went with Jack to get ready.

Amanda and Andrew went to get ready as well and Victoria and I soon followed after them. I walked to my new room, and Victoria went to hers.

–

"Cassidy, are you ready to go? The stores going to close soon." Victoria asked her as Cassidy put another bucket of paint into a cart. We had finished shopping for clothes and furniture three hours ago, Cassidy had been looking through all the paints and paint brushes for the last three hours. I wondered how she was going to paint her studio, last time she did a forest, and when we were shopping for furniture earlier she had wandered off and when she came back she didn't tell us what kind of furniture she got. The people said they would bring it all the tomorrow.

"Just about, I need one more color then I'm done." We had two carts, one was filled with all kinds of colors of paint and the other was filled with paint brushes, and all sorts of things for painting. Small paint brushes, big paint brushes, and so on.

"Cassidy, how are you going to paint your studio?" Victoria asked her curiously.

Cassidy looked at her. "It's a surprise."

Victoria shrugged and walked off.

–

Finally Cassidy announced that she was done and we checked out.

When we got back, Cassidy went upstairs to put her new clothes and paint away, then start on her studio. Amanda went with Andrew's to put their clothes away.

Jack, Victoria and I were left with our clothes sitting in bags around us.

"Want to play Rock band when we're done putting our stuff away?" Victoria asked us grinning. She loved that game, whenever we played with her she almost always wanted to be drums, I didn't have a problem with it, I always preferred to sing.

Jack agreed, but I hesitated.

I was going to read Pride and Prejudice. I had gotten a new copy when we were shopping, because my old one was falling apart.

"Bella, your not going to read Pride and Prejudice _again _are you?" Victoria said, looking at me with an eye brow raised.

I looked away guiltily.

Jack then spoke up. "Your going to read that again? How many times have you read that book?"

I thought a minute. I didn't answer. I wasn't sure, I had lost count a while ago.

Victoria rolled her eyes then grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun, you can sing, I'll be drums, and Jack can be guitar."

I sighed then agreed.

We all went up to our rooms and put our stuff away.

When I came back down, Victoria was sitting at the drums and Jack was holding a guitar. I picked up the mic then asked them what they wanted to play.

Victoria thought for a minute then answered. "Eye of the tiger." Jack and I both nodded.

After playing with them for two hours, I told them that I wanted to read, they nodded and kept playing.

I went up to my room, sat down on my bed, and started to read.


	5. School and the Cullen's

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

For the next three days Cassidy spent a lot of time in her studio, painting the inside. She wouldn't even let Jack in, she keeps saying that it's a surprise and he would have to wait like everyone else.

It wasn't surprising, she did this last time too, it took a few weeks before she said she was done and let us in.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Amanda calling up to us to get ready for school, and I heard Jack, Cassidy, and Victoria groan.

"Why do we have to go again? If I get one more boy asking me out, my heads going to burst." Cassidy complained.

Amanda laughed downstairs but didn't say anything more.

When we were done getting ready we met in the hall way while Cassidy changed our eyes.

Mine were changed back to brown, Victoria's to green, Jacks to a deep blue and Cassidys to brown. And before Andrew had left Cassidy had changed his eyes to hazel. And just in case someone made a surprise visit, she changed Amanda's to blue. these were all of our original eye colors.

When she finished we walked out to Jacks car and got in, and started driving to school.

–

We were pretty early when we drove into the parking lot of the school. People started staring, causing Cassidy to roll her eyes.

People stared at us wide eyed when we stepped out of the car, while they whispered to each other about us.

As we walked to the main office, I noticed that the school looked almost the same as the last time I was here one hundred years ago.

We walked in and saw a brown haired women sitting at the desk looking at some papers.

Jack cleared his throat to get her attention and smiled at her when she looked up, causing her breath to catch.

"Hello, we're the Owens, we're new here." Jack said politely.

She shook her head a little when he talked, as though to get rid of some thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Lane, here's your schedules, and have your teachers sign these slips and bring them in at the end of then day." She replied after a minute, smiling at us and handing us the papers.

Jack nodded, grabbing the papers and walked out with us following him.

"Did you see the way she was looking at Jack?" Cassidy asked us frowning.

We nodded and laughed. Poor Jack, it's got to be horrible to have an older person looking at you like that.

We all bid each other bye and went to our classes, preparing for the day ahead.

–

Lunch finally came around, and Cassidy, Jack, Victoria and I all joined up in the lunch room, we got some food that we wouldn't eat, and sat down at a table in the corner.

After a few minutes of silence Cassidy dropped her fork which she had been poking at her food with, and put her head in her hands.

"Why do we have to go to school every time we move somewhere? Why don't we just do it once, move away, and get a job or something?" she asked, questioning us.

Victoria then spoke up, "yeah, why _do _we go to school every time? I've already lost count how many times I've been to school."

Jack put his arm around Cassidy.

"Maybe it's because having four teenagers at home all the time would look weird, and a center of gossip in a small town like this." I replied, answering their questions.

Cassidy put her chin in her hands and thought about it.

After a minute she nodded slowly. "I guess your right, but it's not like we're not already the center of attention here, and I would rather have people talking about four teenagers staying at home all the time then how beautiful we are and all the other stupid rumors people come up with!" she complained.

Victoria nodded agreeing.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't think Andrew will allow it, but you can try to talk to him." I said.

Cassidy shrugged then spoke. "Anyway, I smelled vampires earlier but I didn't see any, do you think there is vampires in this school as well? If there is, I doubt their any better off then us!"

Jack looked a her curiously, "why do you say that Cassidy?"

She grinned, "because anyone in their right minds wouldn't be doing high school again, and if they are in their right minds, then they have no choice in the matter, and if they _like_ high school, then they are not in their right minds."

We all started laughing, getting some stares from people around us, then the cafeteria doors opened reveling five people I was hoping I would never see again.

_The Cullen's._

I gasped softly.

The hole started opening again and I grabbed my sides, trying to keep myself together.

This couldn't be happening, they couldn't be here, why was this happening!?

Cassidy noticed the change in my mood and watched me worriedly.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look horrible." This got everyone else at the tables attention and they all looked at me, wondering what was wrong with me.

I just shook my head and kept holding myself, not looking up.

Cassidy walked around the table, pulled me up and hugged me.

I hugged her back and buried my head into her shoulder.

"It's them isn't it?" she asked me whispering to low for the Cullen's hear.

I nodded.

She pulled away from me and looked over to Jack and Victoria.

"We need to go, it's the Cullen's." she whispered to them before starting to pull me to the cafeteria doors.

"Bella?"

I jerked my head up when I heard my name being whispered on the other side of the cafeteria.

My eyes found them staring at me in shock, bewilderment, and disbelief, and joy. No, that couldn't be right, why would they be happy to see me again?

I tore my eyes away from the before anything could happen and I almost ran the rest of the way out of the cafeteria.

Cassidy, Jack and Victoria all followed me out as I walked out.

"Wait Bella!" Cassidy grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"We need to sign out first, they will wonder where we went if we don't."

I nodded and let her lead me to the main office.

When we got in Cassidy walked over the Mrs. Lane.

"We have to go home immediately, family matters." she told the bewildered women.

Mrs. Lane nodded and didn't question us.

We walked out over to Jacks car, but before we could get there someone called out to us.

"Wait!" we looked back to see the Cullen's standing away from us and Alice running over.

**Cliffhanger!!! What will happen!?**

**And sorry if the chapters kind of crappy.**

**I really need a beta for this story! if your willing to be my beta please review and tell me! I'll check you out and make up my mind! Thank you!  
**

**Anyway, I'm super duper completely sorry I took so long to update!!!! I hope you like this chapter!! Please review!!!! I love to know what you think!!!!**


	6. Falling apart

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 6

Cassidy stepped in front of us and stopped Alice.

"Victoria, Bella, Jack, get in the car, I'll take care of this." Cassidy said, not taking her eyes off Alice.

"But-" Jack started, but Cassidy gave him a look that left no room for argument.

Alice's eyes widened when she heard Victoria's name, but she didn't say anything.

After we got in the car Cassidy turned to Alice and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she hissed.

She glared at Alice while she waited for an answer.

"We would like to talk to Bella." Alice replied after a minute.

Cassidy turned her glare to the rest of them that had walked up behind Alice.

"No, you can't talk to Bella," Cassidy growled.

Jasper growled back at her and stepped in front of Alice, pushing her behind his back.

Jack looked ready to jump out of the car and attack Jasper but Victoria grabbed his arm.

"No Jack, she'll be fine, let her handle it." She sounded completely confident that Cassidy would be fine, but Jack still didn't relax.

Cassidy glanced at the school.

"Lets talk about this later, come over to our house at 7:00 tonight, and bring the rest of your coven." she said.

They nodded and after Cassidy gave them our address she added one more thing.

"And just so you know, I don't like you at all, so after we talk and resolve everything, I don't want to talk to you again." she said it in such a deadly tone and with such a deadly look, that their eyes widened a bit and they took a step back.

She walked back over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

Jack drove out of the parking lot and back to our house.

Cassidy pulled out her sell phone and dialed Andrew's number.

He picked up after the first ring and answered while we listened in.

"_Hello?" _ Andrew's voice came through the phone.

"Hello Andrew, you to get home right now." Cassidy replied.

He must have understood from Cassidy's tone that she wasn't going to tell him what was going on over the phone, because he replied with a simple okay and hung up.

Everyone was silent the whole way back and everyone got out of the car immediately and went to the living room when we got back.

Amanda was surprised to see us home early but it immediately turned to worry when she saw the state I was in.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she came over and hugged me and pulled me onto the couch next to her.

Everyone sat down and Victoria told Amanda that we were going to wait until Andrew got home to explain everything.

When Andrew walked in he looked at Cassidy confused.

"What's going on Cassidy?" he asked, staring at her.

She glanced at me and that brought Andrews attention over to me.

His eyes widened.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked me, getting even more confused.

"Sit down Andrew." Victoria said, motioning to an extra seat.

He sat down and waited for someone to speak.

Cassidy, Jack and Victoria looked at each other, trying to decided who would tell him.

They finally looked back to us and Cassidy started talking.

"The Cullen's were at school." she started. Andrew and Amanda's eyes got even wider then before.

Everyone knew of Victoria's and my history with the Cullen's and no one was happy with them.

Before Amanda or Andrew could ask any questions, Cassidy held up her hand and continued.

"We saw them in the cafeteria and we left, then we went to the main office and signed out, saying that we had to get home immediately. We were in the parking lot when they came out and the short one ran over. I stopped her and had everyone get in the car, I talked to them and we agreed to meet here later at seven to talk." she finished.

Andrew and Amanda just sat in shock, but after a few minutes of silence Andrew spoke.

"Well, I should go back to work, I get off at six today, so I should be back in time for us to get ready for the Cullen's coming."

Everyone nodded, but no one spoke, after about five minutes Cassidy left and went upstairs to work on her studio.

After she left people started leaving, going to think.

I slowly walked to my room and I laid down on my couch.

I thought about everything that happened today, and what might happen in the feature, we would probably sort out everything about territory and things like that, then it would probably go back to normal, we would stay away from the Cullen's, and the Cullen's would stay away from us.

The Cullen's probably were surprised to see me again, they probably didn't expect to see me again, and they probably didn't want to, I would try to keep away from them as much as possible, I would try to stay out of their way.

I wondered what they would think about Victoria being with me, would they wonder how I was changed?

But the question that nagged me the most was why they wanted to talk to me before in the parking lot, did they want to ask me why I was still around? Or did they want to tell me to stay away from their family because they still didn't want me?

The hole ripped open more, after all the years it took to patch it up, to fix it the best I could, all it took was the Cullen's to rip it open again, to get rid of all the years it took to partly get rid of it.

I curled up and tired to hold myself together, sobbing silently so not to disturb anyone.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but after what seemed like years, someone knocked on my door, opening it right after.

It was Cassidy, she was smudged with paint again from her studio.

She walked over to me, not saying a word, and hugged me, letting me sob into her shoulder, helping me hold myself together, reminding me that I wasn't alone, that she would help me when my world fell apart.

I pulled away when I heard Andrews car pull up in the drive way.

Cassidy looked sadly at me, not pitifully, but sadly, sad that I was like this, that I was in pain.

"Bella, if you need someone to talk to, or someone to hold you, or even someone to hug you, come to me anytime, no matter what I'm doing, you can come to me for anything." She smiled sadly at me before standing up and offering me her hand, I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Thank you." I whispered right as she was about to walk out the door.

She turned back to me and smiled softly.

"You're welcome." Then she left to get ready.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

I started to get ready for meeting the Cullen's again for the first time in one hundred years.

**And here you go, another cliffhanger! I'm sorry about that, but I guess you'll just have to wait until I update again. :)**

**I hope you like the chapter! **

**Please review! I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter!!**


	7. Fighting

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 7

When I had just finished getting ready I went downstairs, to await the Cullen's.

I walked down to the living room and saw Cassidy staring out the window, thinking. Jack was sitting next to her, watching her.

Victoria was glaring at the doorway that the Cullen's would come through after they arrived.

And Andrew and Amanda were sitting down next to each other thinking.

I walked over to the other window that faced the forest, and leaned against the wall, staring out into the trees, watching the leafs sway in the wind.

Even a human could hear a pin drop with how silent it was, but no one cared, no one tried to break the silence and start a conversation, no one wanted to talk.

The silence was broken when we heard a car drive up the driveway.

Everyone looked over to the door and I stood up straight.

Car doors were shut and feet were heard walking up the driveway and to the front door.

When the doorbell rang and Amanda went to answer it.

"_Come in." _we heard hersay after she opened the door.

We heard them walk in and Amanda shut the door.

Amanda walked in with the Cullen's right behind her. I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them again.

Victoria growled at them and they all stiffened and looked at her.

"_Victoria. _ What are you doing here?" Edward growled at her.

"She is part of this coven, if you have any problem with her then leave right now." Cassidy hissed, standing up and glaring at Edward.

Carlisle put his hand on Edwards shoulder and he must have been talking to Edward in his mind because Edward nodded and stepped back, letting Carlisle walk up.

"I apologize for Edwards behavior. We did not mean anything against your coven." Carlisle said to Andrew.

Cassidy didn't move and Jack put his hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

Andrew nodded.

"I am sorry for Cassidys behavior also. Now, let me introduce you to my coven." Andrew said.

He gestured to Jack and Cassidy.

"This is Jack and his mate Cassidy." he then gestured to Amanda. "This is Amanda my mate, I am Andrew, and I believe you already know Victoria and Bella." he said finishing

All the Cullen's looked at me and I looked away from them as the hole opened up more and I tried to keep myself together.

"Bella." I looked back at them when Alice said my name, she started walking over to me and my eyes widened, but before anyone could blink Cassidy was crouching down in front of me, growling at Alice.

"Stay away from her." Cassidy hissed at her.

Just like earlier Jasper pushed Alice behind him and growled back at her.

Jack tried to push Cassidy behind him but she wouldn't budge, he, instead, crouched a little in front of her.

Andrew ran over to Jack and Cassidy and pushed them back, giving them warning looks.

Jack and Cassidy stood up again but Cassidy continued to glare at the Cullen's.

Carlisle had pulled Jasper and Alice back as well talking to them quietly.

When Cassidy refused to be civil to the Cullen's Andrew turned back to the Cullen's and shook his head.

"Again I am very sorry about Cassidy, I'm afraid she doesn't like your family much." he said apologetically.

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

Everyone was silent, looking at one thing or another.

"Maybe we should all go hunting, it might help, and I think some of us need to before school tomorrow." Amanda said, looking around at everyone.

Carlisle nodded agreeing with her before looking at Andrew to see if it was alright with him as well.

Andrew nodded and looked over at us.

"While we are hunting I don't want anyone attacking the Cullen's, is that understood?" Andrew asked, looking at us.

We all nodded and Carlisle looked at his coven.

"That go's for you all as well, we don't want any fighting, if we can, I would like us to be on friendly terms with each other, not always at each others throats." he said, looking slowly from one to the other.

All the Cullen's nodded and we got ready to go hunting.

–

Victoria insisted on hunting with me while everyone else went with their mates and Edward went by himself.

I agreed and everyone agreed to meet in the backyard when they were done.

Victoria and I ran off, finding a heard of deer.

In the end I had eaten two deer and Victoria had eaten a deer and a bear.

We were the first to get back, we waited for everyone else and soon enough everyone was gathered in the backyard.

I felt someone watching me and I looked to see Edward staring at me with eyes filled with....love and pain?

I shook my head and looked away from him. I must have been seeing things, if anything I would have seen disgust and annoyance.

Andrew and Carlisle started talking about each others coven member's powers, then they talked about a treaty between us while the rest of us listened.

When they finished talking and everyone was about to walk back inside to talk more, Edward spoke.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" he asked me softly.

I froze and stared at him, one question running through my mind.

**Why did he want to talk to me?**

But before I could say anything Victoria started yelling.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER AFTER ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU RUINED HER LIFE! YOU LEFT HER IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST! YOU DON'T DESERVE EVEN A SMILE FROM HER! YOU'RE JUST A COLD HEARTED MONSTER!" she yelled while everyone watched stunned.

Before anyone recovered she walked up to Edward and punched him in the face.

Emmett was the first to recover and he ran up to Victoria and grabbed her, pulling her away from Edward.

Jack and Cassidy ran up and got Emmett away from Victoria before crouching down in front of Victoria.

Rosalie ran over to help Emmett and Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Andrew and Amanda ran over to stop the fight.

I started shaking my head.

**No, they shouldn't be fighting over me, I'm not worth it.**

"Stop!" I yelled, "Please, don't.....don't fight." my voice went softer and I looked at the ground.

I closed my eyes.

"Don't fight over me......I'm....I'm not worth it." By now everyone had stopped and were watching me.

"Bella-" Alice started, but I didn't hear the rest because I bolted into the forest, running somewhere they couldn't go, running somewhere to think.

–

***Sigh* Poor Bella, she's really having a head time huh?**

**Again I am super sorry that I took so long to update, I'm trying to get my Christmas presents ready before Christmas which is in two days! **

**Chaosmaiden07: Your hope came true. ^_^**

**I have decided to reply to reviews that aren't accounts......you know what they are, signed reviews or something, anyway, as I was saying, I've decided to reply to....signed? Reviews at the end of each chapter.**

**Lea: Well I guess you just found out if you read this chapter. ;)**

**Carter: I really like Victoria too. ^_^ Yeah, they are pretty close, but Victoria's more of the type that doesn't show their feelings much, but I hadn't really noticed that I didn't show it until I got your review, thank you! **

**Please review!!!! I'd love to know what you think!!!!!!  
**


	8. The more I think the less it makes sense

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 8

I kept running until I came to a small clearing deep into the forest. It had started raining so I was sure no one would be able to find me.

I sat down in the middle of the small clearing, not caring whether my clothes got muddy or not.

I looked up at the sky and blinked rapidly as the rain got into my eyes.

I then looked down at the ground and watched the rain pound down on the grass.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the rain fall.

I don't know how long I sat there in the rain, and I don't care to know, but the next thing I knew, my cell phone was ringing. I was surprised that it had survived, but I pulled it out of my pocket and without bothering to look at the caller id, answered it.

"Hello" I said softly, opening my eyes.

"_Bella? Where are you!? Are you okay! I'm sorry about fighting with the Cullen's! Please come home! I'll let you see my studio early!" _Cassidy said, her voice ringing with worry, panic and guilt.

"I'm fine Cassidy, it's not your fault, you were just trying to protect Victoria." I said quietly.

"_I wasn't just trying to protect Victoria. I was mad at the Cullen's, I was mad at them for what they did to you. If I really did only just want to protect her I would have tried to break up the fight with Amanda and Andrew instead of participating in it."_ Cassidy's voice got lower and lower until I could barely hear her. Her voice was filled with guilt and shame.

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say.

Cassidy realized that I wasn't going to say anything so she started talking again.

"_Are you going to come home soon? Or do you need more time alone? Victoria didn't want me to call earlier, that's why I didn't call until now, she said that you needed time alone."_ she said quietly. I silently thanked Victoria for giving me the time I needed to think.

I thought about whether or not to head home. Were the Cullen's still there? Or did they go home after I left? I wondered.

As if she could read my mind, Cassidy replied to my unspoken question.

"_They left not long after you did. Edward tried to go after you, but they stopped him. He looked upset." _she said. _"Anyway, can I expect you home soon?"_ she added after a second.

I hesitated but I finally answered.

"I'll start heading home soon." I said, exhaling.

"_Okay. I'll see you then." _she said before hanging up.

I let my hand with the phone drop to the ground while I thought over our conversation.

Why would Edward be upset? Was it because I was still around? But then he would be angry not upset.... The more I thought about what happened, the less it made sense.

Why did Alice want to talk to me in the parking lot? Did she just want to know why I was still around? Was it because she wanted to tell me to stay away from her family, that they didn't want me?

And why had Edward wanted to talk to me? Was it for the same reasons? Or did he have something else that he wanted to talk to me about? Did he want to tell me not to get my hopes up about us getting back together? But it couldn't be that, the way he had asked if he could talk to me implied something else....

I shook my head. Edward wouldn't want to get back together with me. He made it obvious that he didn't like me a hundred years ago in the forest next to my house. I could never be good enough for him. I wasn't good enough for anyone.

The second the last thought passed through my mind I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I started sobbing.

–

A bit later I headed home. I was surprised to see that I had gone farther away then I thought I had, but I was grateful for it also. It gave me more time to think and calm down.

When I finally arrived home Victoria was waiting for me on the front porch. She was staring at the sky while it continued raining.

She looked down at me when I walked out of the forest and she waited until I got to the porch before hugging me tightly.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" she said harshly.

I was quite until she let me go. When she did I looked away.

"I needed to be alone and think." I replied.

She nodded and walked into the house with me following behind her.

"You should go change your clothes, they're completely soaked." she said, nodding to the stairs.

I nodded and headed to the stairs.

Victoria mostly showed emotions like anger, sarcasm, and happiness at times. But she didn't show other emotions very often. At times you might think she didn't care about you, but when your in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to protect you.

She wasn't like some people who didn't know how to show emotions like friendship. She did at times, but not always as often as you would think. She was used to traveling with James and Laurent. Who didn't show those kind of emotions either.

She had gotten better at it in the hundred years, but she was still not used to it.

I continued to think as I got to my room and I got dressed out of my wet clothes into dry ones.

–

A couple of hours later Amanda called us down to the living room.

Everyone walked down and when we walked into the living room we saw Amanda and Andrew waiting for us.

After everyone was in the room Andrew looked at each of us.

"At school I want you all to be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear about any fights with the Cullen's. If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." he said, looking around us again as we all nodded.

"Okay, I have to go to work now, please be on your best behavior at school." he said, before walking out to go to work.

After Andrew left Amanda turned towards us.

"Okay, now you should all get ready for school now." she said, smiling at us.

We all nodded one last time before going upstairs to get ready for school with the Cullen's.

–

**I'm am very sorry that I've taken so long to update! Things have been going on and I had a bad case of writers block for quite a while. :( I hope that you got most of that whole thing about Victoria's emotions, I was having a hard time explaining it. **

**Anyway! I know nothing much happened in this chapter! But I hope you liked it anyway! Please review! I love you know what you think! And any suggestions you may have are very welcome!**

**Lea: Thank you! :)**

**Marie: I am very sorry if you don't like my story. But Bella is having a hard time at the moment, with moving back to Forks and with seeing the Cullen's again. I have not seen the movies, I have only read the books. **


	9. Finally facing the Cullen's

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 9

All through school the next day I avoided the Cullen's, but then I found out that I had a few Cullen's in some of my classes after the lunch hour, which made it even more difficult to avoid them. Every now and then they tried to talk to me, just to end up being interrupted for one reason or another, it was though God didn't want us to talk. It was as though he was giving me time to think.

And over the next few weeks I did do a lot of thinking. If they really didn't want to have anything to do with me, then why did they continually try to talk to me? Why did they look at me with sad eyes every time I avoided them?

It seemed as though I would never know why they wanted to talk to me as each day passed by. I knew that I could get the answers if I just dared to talk to them, but I could never get myself to talk to them.

Today was just the same as every day for the past few weeks. We went to school and came back home, with nothing of coincidence happening besides Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett trying to talk to me and failing. Rosalie though, has been ignoring me completely. Acting as though I'm not there.

Today is Friday and everyone besides me went on a hunting trip over the weekend. I have no need to hunt as I had hunted the night before. So, soon I was left in the house by myself.

I stared at the floor as I sat in my room with nothing to do that could distract me from my thoughts. So I was left thinking over the past few weeks. Before and after I was turned into a vampire.

There were a few times after I was turned into a vampire that I wondered if the Cullen's and I would ever crossed paths. But I had never taken time to think about it, because as soon as my thoughts went their direction, my thoughts were filled with painful memories and I desperately tried to think of something else.

The night weeks before when the Cullen's came over and it ended with us fighting and me leaving, I had time to think. And now that I'm alone in the house and I would be for two days, I found myself with even more time to think then I did then. And I thought everything over and over again. Going over every detail of the past few weeks in my mind. But everything stayed as confusing as it was before.

By the time Friday was over and Saturday had began, I had decided that I was going to talk to the Cullen's and finally hear what they had been trying to talk to me about for the last few weeks. Knowing that I could not run from my past any longer.

–

I drove to the Cullen's house. Dreading whatever they might want to say to me, but making myself go anyway, before my courage ran out. I knew I was being a coward every time I saw their disappointed faces as I turned away and walked quickly to my seat or hurried down the hall. Never giving them a chance to talk. Ignoring them the whole time. But I didn't want to hear what they wanted to say. I was afraid of being rejected again. Afraid that if I let my hopes up they would just crash back down again.

This time I wouldn't be such a coward. I would take whatever came my way instead of avoiding it. I knew that I needed to get this over with. That I would have to talk to them sooner or later.

Today I was going to finally talk to them instead of prolonging our talking any longer.

–

When I finally drove up to the Cullen's house and before my courage failed me completely, I quickly got out of the car and got ready to ring the doorbell. But before I could get close to pushing the Button, the door was thrown open and I was tackled to the ground.

"Bella! I thought you were never going to talk to us ever again!" Alice cried, sobbing into my arms while keeping a good grip on me. The rest of the Cullen's gathered into the doorway, staring at me with wide eyes. As though they were too stunned to do anything else.

Finally Jasper walked over and knelt down, gently trying to pull Alice off me and into his arms. But Alice wouldn't let me out of her tight grip, as though she was afraid that I would disappear as soon as she let go.

When Jasper was finally able to pry her off me and pull her into his arms, he looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"I missed you Bella." he whispered quietly.

I smiled sadly back.

"I missed you too Jasper." I replied, before I found myself being hugged by everyone, except Rosalie, who just leaned on the wall with folded arms watching us. It was then that I finally noticed that Edward wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I ask hesitantly, glancing around once Emmett put me down from a bear hug.

Everyones happy expressions fell and sadness replaced them.

It was quite before Alice finally spoke.

"He's in his meadow. He went there yesterday right after school and he hasn't come back." she said, looking down at the floor and back up at me.

Esme then started talking.

"He hasn't been the same since he left you a hundred years ago. He'd sit in his room all day and we would have to force him outside to eat. Finally he left and moved somewhere else, barely ever contacting us. Many years later we were finally able to get him to move back, but he's never gotten over you. It was hard to get him to move back down here with us. And when he saw you and you rejected him...." Esme shook her head and Carlisle put his arm around her to comfort her.

A pang of guilt went through me and I found myself wishing that I had given him a chance to talk to me that first day, instead of running away.

"Who changed you Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head to clear it from my previous thoughts before answering him.

"A nomad came through my window the night Edward left me and bit me, but before he could finish me off Victoria saved me and brought me to England." I said, my eyebrows furrowing as I thought about her.

Lately Victoria had been acting strange. She had been quieter and sometimes I found her staring at the floor deep in thought. And sometimes she left the house for hours at a time not telling us where she was going. Everyone is worried about her but whenever we asked her what was wrong she told us nothing and left.

I shook my head again slightly, forcing myself out of my thoughts and looked up.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward." I said finally.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

I turned around and started walking away from the Cullen's to the forest, when I was decently into it I started running to the meadow where I knew Edward was at.

–

It took me some time to find the meadow, since I hadn't been there in a hundred years and even then I could barely find it. But when I did, I stayed in the cover of the trees, staring at where Edward lay in the middle of the meadow, with his arm over his eyes, uncaring to what happened around him.

After a little I finally stepped out and walked a few steps before stopping.

"Hello Edward." I said, hesitating on whether to walk any further.

Edward's eyes flew open and in a second he was sitting up and staring at me wide eyed.

"Bella?" he whispered hopefully.

–

**Hey Everyone! I'm am extremely sorry that I took so long to update. (Three months!) I had a very very bad case of writers block, but other then that I have no excuse for not updating. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. **

**Cit cat mccoy: I know what you mean. I realized that a while ago. When I first read New moon (before I even discovered ) the idea for a story where Bella is turned into a vampire after Edward left popped into my head, as I'm sure it did many others. Since then I have wanted to write a fanfiction about it. So I did start writing it after I got an account on . Thank you for reviewing and for telling me what you thought. :)**

**Please review! I love to know what you think!**


	10. Talking with Edward

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 10

I nodded, waiting nervously for his reaction.

Just a few seconds later I was enveloped in a crushing hug.

My eyes widened and I froze.

Edward, feeling my reaction stepped back immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he said, looking ashamed.

"N-no! You didn't scare, me, you just startled me." I said quickly, trying reassured him.

He looked as though he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything. We stood in an awkward silence before I finally gathered up the last of my courage and spoke.

"Edward-"

"Bella-"

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched and he motioned for me to continue.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I said, trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Sorry...? Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for Bella! Don't ever think that! This... everything that's happened to you, is my fault. I never should have come into your life." his words caused my heart to be crushed in my chest, I hadn't realized that I had let my hope get up so far, that I had been hoping that it was all an act... That he really did love me and he only left me for my own good. It was a foolish idea that I had come up with, but I couldn't help but hold onto it.

I looked at the ground and nodded my head.

"I understand." I said, and I turned and ran.

I didn't get far before Edward called after me.

"Wait!" Edward called, almost desperately.

I stopped and turned.

The look on his face could only be described as complete and utter confusion.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. I small simmer of hope started to develop inside of my chest, as I wondered what else he would want to say. But fear also lurked, threating to overpower it.

"Why... why are you leaving?" he asked, his eyes pained.

I stared back at him in confusion.

"Don't you want me to? So that you don't have to constantly look at the mistake you made a hundred years ago?" I couldn't stop my voice from turning slightly bitter at the end.

"What? No! You will never be a mistake to me Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I will never regret meeting you! I just wish that you had been able to live a normal human life, instead of being doomed to live as a monster for the rest of eternity. That's why I left, I was hoping you would meet some nice boy and you two could have a family together, and... grow old together." he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I knew that if I had stayed, I would never have been able to give you that. We could, and never can have children together, we can't grow old together and die together." He shook his head and his face twisted as though he was in agony. "All I can give you is me. Forever the same, never changing, a monster, a creature that drinks blood and can't even come out into the sunlight for fear of being discovered.

"But I will always love you Bella, nothing will ever change that. Not your death, and not mine. Nothing could keep me from loving you." With the last word he pulled me into another hug, holding me tightly, as though he thought that if he let me go I would disappear.

I hugged him back and for the first time in one hundred years, all the weight that was on my shoulders was gone, and I almost felt as though I could fly. Soar into the clouds and never come down. Edward did love me, he just wanted to give me a better life.

But I was still hurt from the way he left. I had been so broken. Even though it has been a hundred years I still haven't completely recovered. He did still have a lot of things to explain, but for now, I would just enjoy the moment.

–

If you were to ask me how long we stood there, I wouldn't be able to answer you. I don't know if we were there hours or months, minutes or days. It just didn't seem to matter anymore.

When we finally pulled away from each other, time seemed to go back to normal. Edward kept his arms around me and I looked down and would have blushed had I been able. But Edward just stood there grinning happily.

But our moment had to end, as all things do. I waited a few more minutes and then I reluctantly pulled away. Edward frowned and tried to pull me back into his embrace but I just stood my head.

"We need to talk Edward." I said softly.

He sighed, nodded and then sat down. I followed his example and sat down across from him.

"So, what do you want to talk about first?" I asked, looking down to stare at my hands, which I had folded in my lap.

"Can... can you tell me when and how you were changed?" he asked me slowly. As though he were reluctant to bring up the subject.

I was hesitant to answer, because I didn't know what his reaction would be. But if I wanted him to be completely truthful with me, then I would have to be completely truthful with him.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise that you won't interrupt me. Please let me finish talking before you say anything." I stated, and looked up at him.

He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Sometime after you left..."

I stopped and hesitated. But I had to continue.

Taking a deep breath, I resumed talking.

"I tried to follow you, and got deeper into the forest. I finally stopped and lay on the forest floor."

I tried to rush through the first part, not wanting him to ask any questions about why I would do such a thing.

"Victoria found me and told me that she had seen everything. She then basically told me that she wasn't going to kill me in revenge. Then she brought me to the people that were looking for me and told me that she'd come to my room after Charlie went to bed and then she left." I looked away from him and over to the trees.

"Before she came I had fallen asleep and a nomad come through my window and bit me but Victoria came in time to save me. And now... here I am." I finished, looking back to him.

Edward looked down, remorseful.

"I'm sorry. I thought that by leaving, you would be safe. But I was wrong." he looked down and his face clouded with an emotion that I couldn't name.

I just shook my head in disagreement.

"It isn't your fault Edward, don't blame yourself." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But it is my fault Bella. If I hadn't left you alone unprotected then you wouldn't have been changed." he said, putting his hand over mine and staring at me anxiously.

"But if you had stayed then I would have convinced you to change me eventually. And if you wouldn't then I would have gone and asked Carlisle. In the end, I just got to changed earlier then we meant me to." I replied calmly.

"But that's why I left. So that you _wouldn't _be changed into a vampire and become one of us." he protested.

I was beginning to get frustrated. But at the same time I felt slightly amused. We were sitting here, in the middle of the forest, arguing. Edward saying that it was entirely all his fault and me trying to convince him that it wasn't.

Thinking back on our conversation, I couldn't help myself.

I started laughing.

–

**First of all, before I say anything else, I want to say that this chapter is for my very best friend Sk8rpunk2560! Thank you for bugging me about updating and thank you for being an awesome friend!  
**

**Okay... so, not even I am stupid enough to not know that you guys are probably really mad at me right now for taking so long to update. And I only have so many excuses. Writers block, getting sick, going on vacation, ect... (I think you get the point.) But what I really am trying to say is that I am **_**extremely**_** sorry that I took so long to update. I did procrastinate writing the chapter, but I did also have writers block and I did get sick and I did go on vacation and things like that, but that really is no excuse for not updating and I apologize. **

**I want to thank all of you that are reading this for sticking with me through the very long hold that I had, it really means a lot to me. And that being said, I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. As time passes us by

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 11

I don't know if I laughed because of the stress from the past few weeks, or the fact that I was so happy that I had to let it out some how. But I couldn't stop.

Edward watched me in surprise. Even though he seemed startled by my sudden mood change, his lips started to twitch into a bemused smile.

I rarely laughed so hard as a human that tears came about, and as a vampire it wasn't possible to cry, from happiness, amusement or sorrow. But I felt right then, as though the impossible could be possible just once, here, in this small meadow in Forks.

When I finally did stop laughing Edward was still sitting across from me, but now grinning in such a happy way that I couldn't help but grin back. My cheeks were sore and my stomach as well, despite the fact that I was a vampire. But it felt great to be completely carefree for what felt like the first time.

I started giggling once again and Edward shook his head and laughed with me.

After long last, I lay down on the ground with my arms spread out and stared at the stormy sky. I felt so peaceful and content that, if human I would have been able to fall asleep right then and there. Edward lay beside me and followed my example, though his hands were placed under his head. Not too long afterward it started to rain and Edward led me to where he had parked his car. We climbed in and the patter of rain was the only sound for a long while. We sat in silence and watched as it grew dark.

"How have you been these past hundred years Edward? We've talked about me, but not you." I finally asked him.

He winced.

"Not so well, I left the family a few times and stayed away for years at a time. Esme and Alice took it the hardest, they were always trying to call to see how I was before I finally got rid of my cell phone.

"Whenever I was home I stayed in my room. I shouldn't have been so selfish and uncaring. I wasn't the only one having a hard time getting over leaving you, and I didn't help them at all the way I acted." he replied softy, looking down at the floor of the car.

I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed slightly, trying to reassure him. "I can't tell you how they feel. But I believe that they've already forgiven you." I said quietly. He looked up at me and gave me a small but grateful smile.

–

Edward drove us back to the Cullen's house and I was surprised to see my families cars in the driveway along with the Cullen's.

It seemed that they had come home early.

Edward noticed as well and glanced my way before parking, getting out, opening my door and helping me out.

We walked to the door together and just as we reached our destination Alice opened it and grinned in delight at us, but instead of saying anything, she moved and gestured for us to go inside.

We did and she closed the door and followed us to the living room. The Cullen's and Peterson's were all seated. Alice walked over and sat down next to Jasper and Edward and I greeted everyone and moved to an empty couch.

My family explained to me that they had finished hunting early Saturday afternoon, they had came home and upon finding an empty house they assumed that I had gone out, but when I didn't call by dark and they discovered I had left my cell phone at home they went out to find me and ended up at the Cullen's house where my whereabouts were explained and they waited for me.

"What _did_ took you so long anyway Bella?" Cassidy asked. "I know you guys had to talk, but I didn't think it would take that long."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Emmett agreed. "I don't know if I believe that you guys could have spent all that time just talking. That is an awful long time to be doing such a thing." He said critically. Looking down at me and raising an eyebrow. Rosalie whacked him on the head and glared at him.

"They were apart for a hundred years Emmett. That's a lot of time to catch up on." She snapped, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm glad you two were finally able to talk, it's been nice to finally get all this confusion sorted out." Carlisle commented through the commotion, smiling slightly. Esme, Alice, Amanda and Andrew all nodded and agreed.

Edward remained quite and silently watched and listened.

"Not everything is sorted out you know." Cassidy said abruptly. "There are still a few things that need to be dealt with, right Victoria?"

I could have jumped. I guiltily realized that I had almost completely forgotten about Victoria and the fact that she might not be comfortable being friendly with the Cullen's considering her past with them.

Looking around I didn't think I was the only one who had forgotten about her presence.

She blankly glanced over at Cassidy, looking away from the window which she had previously been looking through and then looked carelessly back to it, ignoring us for some minutes before finally speaking to the silent rooms occupants.

"Over the years, living with Bella, Amanda, Andrew, Jack, and Cassidy, has helped me get over losing James. I'll always love him, and I won't forget him, but what's done is done. Going after you isn't going to bring him back. We're not friends but we're not enemies either." She finished and looked to the window once more in disinterest.

I think that everyone realized that nothing more needed to be said. Victoria stated a fact and she obviously wasn't going to chat about it.

Alice turned from Victoria and grinned at me.

"So, can I help plan the wedding?"

–

Time has a way of going quickly when life's great and seemingly slowing down when life seems to be hardest. I learned this quickly.

During the hundred years without Edward I had some good moments and some bad ones. Though living with Cassidy was always sure to keep things interesting, the years didn't seem to go by as fast as I would have liked them to.

Some years went faster then others, and sometimes I felt as though a day would never end. But now that I was reunited with Edward and his family, and everything was explained, the days zipped by so fast that when six months later, Edward purposed, and six months after that on our wedding day. I felt like no time had passed at all and I would open my eyes and realize that the past twelve months hadn't happened and it had all been my imagination.

But it had, and I knew that my troubles were ending and my happy ending was beginning. True, Edward and I would have our problems, but I knew that when I fell, Edward would be there to help me up.

–

_THE END_

–

**Before I say anything. I want to tell you all that this chapter is dedicated to ****wisehead101! And I want to say thank you to xXbeautifulIllusionsXx and sorry that I took so long to update. ^^**

**I'm... shocked though! I really can't believe it's finally finished! I started this June 19****th**** 2009 and now February 14****th**** 2011 it's finally finished. I know that if I was faster at updating then it would have been done sooner. But what's the fun in that? ;D**

**Happy Valentines Day! I don't usually celebrate, but having this finally finished is definitely a present for me. I plan on going through my whole story and fixing it and even slightly rewriting it to improve it sometime in the future. But anyway! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
